Silent Lightning, Roaring Forest
by Swimmer Zero
Summary: Thunderbolts usually strike and destroy things, while trees typically give life and shelter to others. What would happen if two new warriors are introduced and end up flipping this theory on its head? Friendships are made, bonds are tested, secrets are revealed, good and evil grow stronger, and the usual Xiaolin chaos and hilarity ensue! Also, look for hints of RaiKim
1. Ep 1: A Shocking New Discovery, Part 1

**Ladies and non-ladies, hello and greetings! Some of you may have known me before as champloo25, but after a long hiatus from the site, I've come back in my true form! *hearty laughter* Okay but seriously, I just ended up changing my pen name for a change of pace. This is my first Xiaolin Showdown fanfiction, so I'll do my best! And now for the obligatories:**

Disclaimer: _Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me whatsoever. None of the characters or Shen Gong Wu, except for my OC(s) and fan-made Wu, belong to me either. Xiaolin Showdown is property of Warner Bros. and creator Christy Hui. In the words of the famously quoted "Team Four Star," please support the official release._

Key:

"speech" _'thought'_ "**Shen Gong Wu/elemental** **attacks**" _location_

* * *

Episodr 1: A Shocking New Discovery, Part 1

_A hidden temple, somewhere..._

Throughout history, there have been many proverbs and ancient sayings pertaining to one's work ethic, as well as the leisure necessary to balance it out. For one young teen, the concept of "work hard, play hard" was basic code to live by. However, those that trained with him seldom believed that he knew the word "fun" even existed; his work ethic, his drive, it was almost inhuman.

Deciding to pick the dead of night to "let off some steam" didn't exactly help in debunking everyone's theories.

"Couldn't sleep again, young warrior?" A voice inquired behind him, looking at the various piles of cracked boards, split concrete bricks and a battered training dummy almost falling apart at the seams.

"Of course not," the young monk replied, effortlessly crushing though another stack of bricks. "Besides, I'm pretty much stuck here until the higher ups think that I'm ready, or whatever."

"Do you remember the scrolls that were read to you about a few days ago? The one about Shen Gong Wu?"

"Give or take, yeah." the boy finally looked up. "Master, what's this all about? You're hiding something."

"You are perceptive as usual," his master replied. "Many of those Shen Gong Wu will begin to reveal themselves, and it will be your mission to aid in retrieving them."

"My mission, huh? And why is that?"

"The Xiaolin monks are guaranteed to make an appearance." He knew this would get his attention. The boy stopped mid-kick, inches from a thick wooden board, dropping his leg with a smirk.

"That should prove to be interesting. But what will I do about the rest of my training here?" the boy asked.

"As you are now, there is nothing more that I can teach you. You must go out and learn the rest on your own."

The teen looked on in a bit of shock, surprised at his teacher's comment. He recovered quickly, swiftly bowing in respect. "Thank you Master Lao," the boy said, holding back a tear or two. "Thank you for training me."

"It was no trouble at all, my student," Master Lao replied, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder as he rose. "Be sure to stay alert. You must find out where the next Shen Gong Wu will reveal-" he was interrupted as a black bird flew overhead, dropping a rolled up piece of parchment paper into his hands. He unrolled it and examined the message. "Ahh, you're in luck my boy. One of them has been spotted by one of our sources, in Europe. Took him long enough..."

"Then that's where I'm headed."

"Remember Jin," his master added, throwing a concrete brick up high, aiming for his student, who was walking away "Be open and friendly, and try not to be too... flashy yet, so to speak." The boy known as Jin turned slightly, hearing something approaching him from above. He ended up backfisting and crushing the slab, with a tiny spark dancing over his arm for a split second.

"I'll make a mental note of that, sir."

* * *

_Xiaolin Temple_

It's been at least a year since a team leader was chosen. Surprisingly though, things have been a bit more peaceful than usual, as of late. Over the course of that year, the Wudai Warriors have slowly, but surely, grown in power; however, Raimundo had increased his power substantially since becoming a Shoku Warrior. Of course, they had also matured mentally from their many battles against the Heylin forces.

"**Wudai Mars, FIRE!**" a voice yelled, one of the smaller walls of the temple exploding soon after, sending bricks and debris everywhere.

"Come on Kimiko, it was a mistake, honest!" another voice rang out.

Kimiko was chasing after her leader, hair wet and clad in a bathrobe, a fireball in her hand. Raimundo had been running away from the enraged fire dragon-in-training, shirtless and partially singed. "How do you forget that it was _my_ time to use the shower?!"

Yep, they had matured mentally alright... For teenaged monks, that is.

"Will you at least hear me out?" he asked in reply, using his element to fly above ground and dodge two more thrown fireballs.

"Why should I even bo-" interrupting their conversation was the Wudai Warrior of water, who ran by screaming- err, screeching, partly covered in brown hair due to the Monkey Staff wrapped in his tail. Chasing him was the team's Kung-fu cowboy, Wudai Warrior of Earth, riding a raging bull and holding it's horns, hoping that telling it to "get along lit'l fella!" would calm it down some.

Raimundo and Kimiko could only look on in bewilderment, a comically-sized drop of sweat forming on the back of each of their heads. "Well, that's normal," Raimundo sarcastically stated. Compared to a regular day in the Xiaolin Warrior lifestyle, it was still somewhat normal.

"Guys, heads u-" Dojo began as Master Fung walked out, the miniature dragon perched on his favorite old monk's shoulder. What interrupted him was the shock of the sight that greeted them both outside: a slightly charred Brazilian boy standing next to a Japanese girl in a bathrobe, who were both watching a yellow-skinned, round-headed monkey boy get chased by a Texan on a bull. "I don't think I even wanna know this time..."

"Yee-haw!" Clay shouted, finally getting control of the bull, but stopping abruptly after seeing his master, the horns only mere inches away from the elderly monk. He only raised an eyebrow in response. "Oh, uhh... sorry 'bout that Master Fung. I just couldn't resist tryin' out the Bullhorn Blazer, what with us not havin' any Wu to look for. I reckon it's been..." he paused to pull out a Texas-themed calendar from under his hat, flipping through it. No telling what else he keeps hidden in there. "...two months, four days, eleven hours and thirty-six minutes."

"Then have I got good news for you!" he happily replied, Omi finally walking back to the others after dropping the Monkey Staff, gasping for air. "A new Shen Gong Wu just went active not too long ago!"

_Jack's lair_

From his hidden spy-bot, a pale-skinned, black clad boy looked at his huge computer screen, showing a live feed of the temple. "Ha! These losers make it too easy," he stated, twisting a couple screws to power up a robot, "and now with my new and improved Jack-bots almost up and running, those Wu will belong to me, and then it'll be world domination, baby! All will bow before the might of: Jack Spicer, the Prince of Darkness!" he declared to no one in particular, laughing maniacally.

* * *

"Sir, there's an urgent notice for you." A figure with medium-length hair and dark spectacles took the notice from his messenger, opening it. As he read it, his brows furrowed in confusion, amusement and anger... all at the same time."Who the [bleep] is this li'l [bleep] supposed to be?!" the English-accented man shouted. "This Spicer kid is no Prince of Darkness! I'm the only Prince of [bleep]ing Darkness here!" he then looked to his messenger. "You. Edward. Fetch me my flying guitar. Someone has to go teach this twit a lesson."

"Actually sir, only your wife has access to it, after what happened last time with those program writers."

He stood up from his coffin chair, determined to find his wife the easiest way he knew how. "SHAROOOOON!" Yep. It was going to be a loooong day.

* * *

_Skies above France_

"The Kikan Gauntlets can make the users hands strike even faster than a snake," Dojo read while flying in the sky. "Also great for catching those annoying flies that buzz around you." According to Dojo's Wu senses, the gauntlets were located somewhere in...

"Paris, France, the city of love." Kimiko sighed dreamily, eyes half lidded, as Dojo flew over it. "It's so romantic..."

"Ehh. I don't see the big deal," Raimundo lazily stated.

"That's because you don't know anything about romance, Rai," she replied, glaring at the Brazilian teen.

"Says you! I could have you falling for my charms easily."

"Don't kid yourself!"

"Wanna bet on it?"

"Uhh, guys?" the Texan warrior of Earth interjected. "I'd hate to interrupt your lovers' quarrel but-"

"We are NOT lovers!" they both vehemently replied, only to look at each other, then turn away with a blush and scowl.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have just reached your destination: the Chateau de Versailles," Dojo chimed as he approached several trees to land behind. "Please exit the dragon carefully, and be sure to take all valuables with you."

As the large dragon diminished in size, he took his usual spot of slithering behind the monks. Stepping out of the foliage, they walked towards the stairs of the enormous palace, only to stop as they heard what sounded like a miniature helicopter. They looked up to see a black-clad figure descending in front of them, revealing it to be none other than...

"Jack Spicer!" Omi exclaimed, the monks all falling into battle stances. "Kindly step out of our way, or we will be forced to wash the ground with you!" You'd figure after a year or two his slang would get better, but apparently, this isn't the case.

"I think you mean mop the floor, partner," Clay corrected.

"That too!"

"I wouldn't bet on that one, cueball," the evil boy genius replied with a sneer, pressing a watch button. A split second later, the Xiaolin warriors were surrounded by Jack-bots, all four of them with their backs now facing each other. Now the only thing left was the all-too-familiar battle command.

"Jack-bots, attack!"

* * *

"Huh... So these are the Shen Gong Wu I've heard about," a figure said, walking up to a set of hollow, silver armor with what looked like golden gloves. At the base of the armor was an inscription printed on a plate: "Golden gauntlets, worn by only the noblest of warriors. Whoever dons these in battle will have strength and power that rival even Joan of Arc."

"Interesting," the figure mused. "Let's see what these things are made of." He reached for the gauntlets...

* * *

"What's with these things? They aren't easily breaking like they usually do," Kimiko pointed out, using more force than usual to destroy one of the Jack-bots.

"I agree with Kimiko," Omi added. "These are much more worthy adversaries than Jack Spicer's usual robots."

"Then let's kick it up a notch," their leader suggested.

"Do... what?"

"Just use your Wu, Omi," Raimundo replied in response to the water warrior's befuddled expression, brandishing his cobalt blade. "**Blade of the Nebula!**" he called out, now using his wind nunchaku to lift the bots surrounding him into the air, some of them beginning to break apart due to the force.

"**Arrow Sparrow!**" Kimiko cried, jumping into the air and throwing her projectiles at several targets, exploding and destroying them on contact, only for several more to take their place. "Oh boy..."

"**Shimo Staff!**" Omi yelled, transforming his miniature staff into two mid-length scythes, running towards another handful of robots with a war cry. He ended up slicing and tearing through them all, looking back to admire his work, only to turn forward and see another three robots a couple of feet away from him. Their chest cavities opened and their laser cannons protruded, pointing directly at the yellow-skinned monk. "Uh-oh..."

"**Big Bang Meteorang!**" Clay bellowed, throwing his weapon toward the others. A split second later, it split into several boomerangs, successfully ripping through the robots about to attack his fellow warriors. He quickly regrouped with the others after he saw more bots approaching him.

"There's too many of them!" Kimiko pointed out, slightly panting, staring at the swarm of about thirty-something Jack-bots left.

"I know," Raimundo replied, also worn out and breathing pretty hard, "but we have to keep pushing forward, we still have to get to-"

"The Shen Gong Wu!" Jack cried, pointing at the chateau's exit. Walking out of the elegant structure was a shadowed figure walking out with a pair of gold-tinted gauntlets in their arms. As they approached, everyone could see the person much clearer now.

The male figure seemed to be around the same age as everyone else, but was only about a year younger than Clay. He was about Raimundo's height, possibly an inch taller, as well as having a honey tan skin complexion. He had on a white, fitted long sleeve shirt with a black and gold yin yang symbol in the middle. Across the shoulders and trailing down the arms were several criss-crossing, jagged lines of black and gold. The young male also wore army camouflage cargo pants, along with black sneakers that had yellow stitching. Finally, around his neck was a necklace that had a wide shark tooth hanging from it, fashioned and shaped to look like an ivory shield.

"Do not worry my friends, I shall retrieve the Shen Gong Wu from this most honorable stranger!" Omi stated cheerfully.

"Omi, wait!" Kimiko called out as the robe-clad monk hopped over the levitating robots and landed softly, walking towards the mysterious teenage boy.

"Excuse us honorable stranger," he began, "but you are in possession of something that is most important to-"

"Nope," the boy replied, cutting the round-headed warrior off. "I'll be taking these, little guy.."

"So much for asking nicely," Kimiko muttered.

Almost forgotten, the self-proclaimed Prince of Darkness felt it necessary to make his presence known... well, again. "Hey! I don't know who you are, but you're not getting away with stealing my Wu!" he exclaimed.

"_Your_ Wu?" Raimundo questioned sternly, folding his arms.

"Whatever, I'll deal with you losers later. Jack bots?" The evil boy genius snapped his fingers, beckoning his mechanical minions over to him. "I don't care how you do it, just get that Wu!" he commanded, his robots springing into action as they flew at their new target, his arms folded. Somewhat surprisingly, the young male dodged every single robot that charged at him, effortlessly. What shocked everyone more was that a robot began to spark and crackle as he started walking away, the bot exploding seconds later.

"What the-" Jack stuttered. "But... you... how did-?"

"Hmph." The unknown teen scoffed, unfolding his arms and revealing that he had put on the gauntlets. "I was hoping you'd at least program these floating garbage tins a bit better," he added, making the remaining Jack-bots steam from their head slots, presumably in anger. "Then again, you can only expect so much from a guy who looks like a spoiled mama's boy," he finished, now causing Jack to steam from his ears.

"Fast, strong, and even his disses are great... Who is this guy?" Rai asked no one in particular.

"I am NOT a mama's boy!" the pale-skinned evildoer shouted, partially whining. How dare this stranger insult him! After all, he was the Prince of Darkness, and should be treated and respected as such. He needed to be taught a lesson. "Jack-bots, destroy him!"

"Tch, please... **Kikan Gauntlets!**" the boy called out, the Shen Gong Wu glowing in response. As the Jack-bots flew towards him, weapons activating, he ran into the swarm with a battle cry. He began throwing an innumerable amount of lightning fast strikes, almost sounding like a slow machine gun as he punched through the robots. The Mystery teen stopped after the last bot fell, all of them sparking and broken. He calmly walked away, the robot pile exploding as he dusted his hands. Seeing the Wu in action was amazing to say the least, if everyone's dropped jaws were any indication. Of course, the first to break the silence was...

"Muh... my robots! It took me weeks to get most of these right!" the boy genius whined, running to grab a few scattered head parts. He had a somewhat sad look on his face, then gritted his teeth angrily. "Count yourself lucky, I'm letting you Xiaolin losers off with a warning!" he exclaimed, dramatically pointing at the monks, his helipack finally starting up. As he began to take off, he turned to the cargo-clad boy. "I'll deal with you next time... whatever your name is! You'd better watch your back!" he declared, flying over the chateau and out of sight.

"Whatever," the cargo clad teen said, turning to the monks. "Oh, right, you four were the main reason I came here."

"Have you come to join us, honorable stranger?" Omi questioned, with an undertone of cheeriness.

"Join you four? That's funny," he replied, taking off both gauntlets and lightly throwing them to the ground in a simple motion. Raimundo was the only one that didn't take the gesture lightly, quickly adopting a defensive stance.

"Hey hey, easy there partner."

"No way Clay," his leader retorted, "this guy means business. Throwing down the gauntlet means that he's challenging us to fight him. The second one of us picks it up, the challenge is accepted, and he'll attack us head on." The rest of the monks looked at their leader bewildered, surprised at the bit of history that he knew. "What? A guy can't study a little medieval history in his free time?"

* * *

**Will the Xiaolin warriors accept the challenge? Will Jack ever prove his evil boy geniusness? Who's this mystery kid? And where's Jin? Find out more in the next chapter! Make sure to read and review please! No flames though. I feed those to Kimiko's pets... well, if she had any.**


	2. Ep 1: A Shocking New Discovery, Part 2

**Sorry for the wait, everyone! Here's the second part to the first episode!**

Read the disclaimer! (chp. 1)

* * *

Episode 1: A Shocking New Discovery, Part 2

"So these are the famous Xiaolin monks, huh?" the teen mused.

"That depends on who's asking," Rai replied, the monks keeping a bit of distance between them and the unknown boy.

"Ehhh. You'll find out my name later. Tell you what: I'll tell you my name, if you can beat me."

"That seems simple enough, though four against one is a most unfair advantage," Omi chimed, approaching the gauntlets.

"Omi wait, we don't have a game plan yet!"

Omi reached out, grabbing the Shen Gong Wu and turned briefly to retort, though he didn't exactly understand what was said… as usual. "There is no time to plan for games, Raimundo. We must—" His small speech was interrupted by him being sent flying with an unexpected kick from the mystery fighter.

"Omi!" everyone else cried. "Alright, play time's over!" Raimundo declared, springing into action. He leapt up high, coming down with a kick, but his leg was easily caught and he was redirected behind the unknown boy with a throw. Clay took his shot next and charged in with a punch. His blow was also parried, being side-stepped and kicked into the air, only to come crashing down on top of his leader. Kimiko decided to blindside him with a side kick but was dodged with ease. Not backing down, she threw a punch but was dodged again and pushed with just enough force to create some distance between them, the warrior of fire skidding to a halt.

"Sorry, fighting girls isn't my thing," the cargo-clad boy said, almost lazily, though it didn't exactly bode well with the hot-tempered girl.

"Wha—don't give me that, you jerk!" she replied hotly, throwing more punches After dodging and parrying more of the girl's strikes, the boy sighed and eventually threw her into the others. What he didn't expect was for the short, round-headed monk to attack him a second time, narrowly avoiding and blocking more punches and kicks. He ended up being knocked back a bit by a double-handed thrust, landing on his hands and flipping backwards. Both fighters took a defensive battle stance and began circling each other, no more than ten feet away.

"Hm. You're the first guy in a while to make me stay on my toes like this," the boy admitted.

"If that is your way of complimenting my skills, you are also most formidable," Omi replied, both of them stopping, staring at each other, waiting for the other to move. The tension in the air was thick enough to be cut with a knife, until they both suddenly charged at each other with a battle cry. As soon as Omi called out his first attack, it was apparent that this would be yet another astounding, though mildly hilarious, display of martial arts skills…

"Cheetah folding towel!"

"Mantis hopping clouds!"

"Mouse playing oboe!"

"Wolf building house!"

"Boar scaling wall!"

"Snake washing clothes!"

"Shark planting flowers!"

"Moose doing samba!"

Both warriors flipped away from each other again, before charging back in once more.

"Monkey strike!"

This was the opening he had been waiting for! Omi smirked slightly before preparing his counterattack. "Repulse the monkey!" The boy had gotten in close to the compact-sized water warrior, just a hair's breadth away.

'_This had better work,'_ the teen thought as he quickly shifted his weight a bit just before Omi could make contact. "Monkey tagging in ox!" he cried, parrying and spinning to the side of Omi using the attack's momentum. He then grabbed the monk's arm and swung him in a half-circle, letting go for a split second and sending him flying into the rest of the monks with a palm thrust, just as they were getting up. "Wow, I can't believe I finally made it work," he said to himself, admiring his handiwork and grabbing his discarded Wu. "Now where'd that other freak go?" He quickly ran into the bushes and trees before the Xiaolin Warriors slowly got up and reoriented themselves.

"…So does anybody else feel like this rodeo lasted eight seconds too long?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the young monk Jin was currently lost, walking around somewhat aimlessly in a wide open field of grass. "How the heck am I supposed to get to Asia from here?" he asked out loud to himself. "Who knows, maybe I'll get older in the meantime, grow a mustache and find a decent girl… Well, one that won't try to kill me." As he sighed and walked around for a bit more, he heard something approaching him from above. It sounded like several jets, mixed with a… helicopter?

* * *

_Xiaolin Temple_

"Poor Omi. He hasn't said two words since we left France," Kimiko spoke, expressing her concern at seeing the yellow-skinned boy sitting by the fountain with a downcast expression.

"What's wrong with the little guy?" Raimundo questioned. "I mean sure it's not every day that Jack Spicer comes up with a machine that we can't bust up easily, but I'm not moping about it."

"Come on Rai," she replied, shaking her head, "it's probably about that guy that we ran into. Omi's moves are great, and there's only a few people we know that can match him, if not beat him… But that guy took down Omi like it was nothing!

"You reckon this could be another Chase Young roundup scheme?" Clay inquired, walking up to his other two comrades.

"Gotta admit, I wouldn't put it past him," his leader replied, all of them keeping their distance so they wouldn't be within earshot of the crestfallen young warrior.

"Is something troubling you, young monk?" his master asked, walking up to the fountain.

"Poor kid's been like this since we left the chateau," Dojo added, coiled up in Master Fung's hands.

He sighed in reply. "I am most troubled, indeed. I apologize for sounding so… down in the dumps." The small dragon and elderly monk briefly exchanged glances with each other, worriedly. On an extremely good day, or even during one of the many end-of-the-world scenarios that the monks have dealt with, Omi never says slang correctly. This had to have been a very serious matter. "I am very confused Master, and also saddened. When we fought against a new adversary today, he knew of a way to counter our every move, even 'repulse the monkey'. Perhaps I am not the warrior I thought I was," Omi said in a dejected tone. Okay, this wasn't too bad. This could be fixed with ease… Maybe a few words of wisdom could help

"Omi," Master Fung began, sitting by him. "Anyone can make oolong tea; however, making the perfect cup requires patience and determination, even if the first few cups come out a bit bitter."

Though the shorter monk finally looked up, his expression was, unsurprisingly, befuddled. He turned his gaze to Dojo, hoping for a translation. "Hey, don't look at me," he replied. "Dashi talked in riddles the same way, and 1500 years later I still don't get it."

"The answer will reveal itself to you in time, my young dragon-in-training. Remember, evil does not quit growing stronger, and neither should you."

Omi gave a small smile in response, perking up a bit. "Thank you, Master Fung," he said, no one noticing the fly that's been buzzing around the training grounds for quite some time.

"Hey, how's about getting a quick snack?" Dojo chimed. "That oolong tea talk has me a little—" before he could finish his statement, he started to shake and wobble, momentarily. "The tea break can wait, we got a fresh Shen Gong Wu on the line!"

* * *

_In the skies_

"The Ninja Sash," Kimiko read, showing the others the new Wu on the scroll, which seemed like a simple sash or belt. "Whoever uses this can make up to two duplicates of themselves," she continued, an animation being shown of a character wearing the sash, gripping it as he split and became three characters.

"It kinda sounds like a watered down version of the Ring of the Nine Dragons," Raimundo mentioned.

"It's a little bit better, Rai. Unlike the Ring, it makes exact copies of its user, without splitting up their strength, intelligence or personality," she added, the characters seen shaking hands, then taking on separate battle poses.

"Great, now that that's settled, how's about getting that Wu and hurrying back? There's some oolong tea and snacks calling my name," Dojo said, licking his chops at the thought of eating tons of snacks.

"Really? I do not hear anything."

"It's just a figure of speech, Omi," the lone Shoku Warrior clarified.

"Figure of… what?"

"Here's our stop, gang!" the large dragon announced, landing behind a large wall and shrinking back down.

"Wait, I've seen this place before," Kimiko stated, looking around at the various trees and oriental-style buildings, then pointing directly in front of them. "Hey, that's Ueno Castle!"

"Guys, look! There's our Wu, too!" Raimundo added, pointing at tree near the castle gate, where the sash was wrapped around the trunk of the tree. Of course, no Shen Gong Wu retrieval would be this easy, and as if right on cue, there was the unmistakable sound of a helipack, followed by plenty of robotic jets.

"Yeah, and there goes that no-good, yellow-bellied varmint, Jack Spicer!" Clay exclaimed, causing him and his fellow warriors to assume battle stances.

"Let us have the Wu, Jack, and I promise I'll try to resist from bashing your face in!"

The evil boy genius only snickered in response. "Oh please Kimiko, you and those Xiaolin has-beens think you can actually beat me?" he taunted. "You couldn't even beat one guy!"

"And? It's not like you're that guy!"

"You're right, I'm not that guy… but _he_ is!" Jack pointed above him, showing the mystery teen from earlier floating down to the ground, the Longi Kite on his back and Monkey Staff in his hand. It was more than obvious that the monks were taken aback by this… or the fact that he had the Monkey Staff and Longi Kite, positive that they were in the vault just this morning. "Ladies and gentlemen, meet my new evil partner, Jin!" the black clad evildoer exclaimed, finally putting a name to the face. "Jack-bots, attack! And you—"  
"I'll be going to get that Shen Gong Wu, if you don't mind," the teen now known as Jin responded, tossing the staff to Jack and gliding over to the Wu, only to be kicked out of the air to the ground.

"I believe we have a final count we must put an end to," Omi declared, adopting a defensive stance as his opponent got up with a quizzical expression on his face.

"I'm just gonna assume you mean a score to settle," he replied, his expression becoming serious, yet still had a smirk on his face. "That suits me just fine. Round two it is then!" As the two warriors were engaged in another battle, the rest of Omi's Xiaolin comrades began destroying most of the Jack-bots using their Wudai Weapons.

"With them being distracted, that Shen Gong Wu is as good as mine!" Jack exclaimed, activating the Monkey Staff and nimbly running towards the tree, though it did catch the attention of both Omi and Jin.

"The Wu!" they exclaimed, stopping their fight. Jin wasn't gonna let Jack Spicer go back on his word. That sash was his! He muttered something to himself, then quickly punched the ground, causing a large blue streak of electricity to rise under the evil boy—er, monkey—genius and shock him. It was hard to determine which part of that was more humorous though: that he screamed like a little girl, ended up charred and smoldering on the ground, or that he was stopped several feet away from the tree.

"Whoa… That was most wondrous, how did you-?" Before the robe-clad monk could finish his question, the white-shirted boy activated the Longi Kite and took flight. "No! **Mantis Flip Coin!**" he cried, taking the Shen Gong Wu out of his robes and flipping it, then grabbed it and somersaulted through the air, towards the tree. As soon as he landed, he reached out and grabbed at the sash, only to see that Jin's hand was on the other end of it. This caused the Ninja Sash to glow with an all-too-familiar golden hue…

"Jin, I challenge you to—" Omi began, but was cut short, hearing coughing and sputtering below him. Both he and Jin looked down to see a charred Jack Spicer at the base of the tree, his tail touching one of the hanging ends of the sash.

"Y-you mean us..." the monkey boy choked out, coughing up a cloud of smoke.

"I'm sorry, who's this 'us' you're talking about? You got an invisible twin or something?" his 'partner' asked.

"What?!" This surprised the evil genius enough to make him shake off the charred dust from his head and body. "But I thought we were…"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Weren't you in the middle of saying something?" he questioned, gesturing towards the waiting monk.

Omi cleared his throat and revised his declaration. "Yes. I challenge you, Jin _and_ Jack Spicer, to a Showdown Trio!"

"Deal," Jin replied."I wager the Longi Kite against your Mantis Flip Coin and Jack's Monkey Staff."

"I accept too," Jack added.

"The game is Guardian of the Castle," the warrior of water explained. "Last man standing wins. Let's go…"

"Xiaolin Showdown!" all three of them cried in unison, the landscape beginning to change. The tree began to grow as many more surrounding castles with flat roofs started emerging from the ground, surrounding the monumentally grown Ueno Castle. Many of the castle's roofs expanded outwards in order to allow for better footing, but there were many places where small squares could be seen outlined on the sides and tops of both the main and surrounding castles. There were also many small holes that couldn't be seen unless you really paid attention.

Before the showdown, Jin couldn't help but glance in Omi's direction. "The heck's up with that? You already have a ninja costume and everything!" he voiced.

"This is not a costume, it is my Xiaolin armor!"

"Hey! Are we gonna start this showdown already or what?!" Jack exclaimed impatiently.

"Oh, right. Whoops," the cargo-clad teen said sheepishly.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" With that, the challenge was on, all three combatants quickly moving from roof to roof, avoiding the random traps that started to spring up.

As Omi ran across the rooftops, he felt himself accidentally step on a panel, causing stone boulders to shoot from the main castle at the short monk. He yelled in panic, but quickly responded. "**Mantis Flip Coin!**"he called out, expertly flipping out of their trajectory, even flipping on top of a few of them to try and reach the main castle.

Jack Spicer also ended up stepping on a panel, and attempted to fly out of the way, only for his helipack to be hit by a flying arrow and shorting it out. As he fell back down to a roof, screaming, a cylindrical pillar shot up towards him. "**Monkey Staff!**" he cried, turning into his familiar primate form and narrowly missing being hit, grabbing the pillar and jumping across more pillars that began springing up.

Jin had been thinking the same thing that Omi was and tried to run closer to the castle and get to a side rooftop, but even without stepping on a panel, flaming arrows and smoke bombs flew from random points of the main castle. "Uh-oh… **Longi Kite!**" he exclaimed, flying and dodging in midair as he flew forward, many of the projectiles narrowly missing. Jack ended up catching up to him eventually, kicking him from the side in midair. It would take more than that to throw him off though, as he recovered and grabbed on to the main castle's 2nd roof before he fell into the abyss below. He pulled himself up, but ducked his head to avoid a sudden burst of arrows, finally climbing back up.

"You know what sucks about being an evil boy genius?" a voice to his right asked. He turned his head to see that the black-clad primate had already reached the roof without him noticing. "You still can't tell who you can trust these days," he finished, trying to stomp on the downed warrior, but kept being dodged. A few seconds later, Jack was kicked into the castle wall, impacting it with a screech.

"Do not forget that I am still in this showdown as well, Jack Spicer!" Omi announced as he brought his leg back, balancing on his other leg and prepared to strike again.

"Do not forget that I am still in this showdown as well, Jack Spicer!" the monkey boy mocked. "Can it, cue ball!" he barked before screeching and taking a swipe at the blue armored warrior. Before his hit could land, Omi activated the Mantis Flip Coin and jumped out of the way, landing on a smaller roof above, then hopping higher and higher as random pillars began jutting out from the castle and retracting. Jack followed him, leaping up and using the pillars as either stepping stones or monkey bars. Jin, of course, took the easy road and flew up the side of the castle wall, barely avoiding a few emerging pillars. All three

"Come on Omi! "

"You can do it, little dude!"

"Show 'em what for, partner!"

Omi made the first move, flipping in Jack's direction and attacking with a flurry of kicks and chops, but was being dodged and parried with ease. Eventually, the transformed genius flipped behind him and kicked him hard enough to send him flying to the other side of the roof, skidding to a stop near the edge.

"Well cheesehead," the half-primate began, towering over the round boy, "it looks like you're about to lose yet again to the Evil Emperor of Darkness... Jack Spicer!" he gloated, letting out a maniacal monkey laugh before raising a leg. His downfall was not looking behind him, as he felt a strong tug on his tail, being yanked backwards and thrown back to another corner of the roof.

"You know what sucks about boy geniuses, Jack?" the seemingly forgotten warrior asked, stealthily pressing a panel behind him with his heel.

He growled in response. "Yeah... that you aren't one of them!" he vehemently replied, running on all fours in Jin's direction.

"You know, I was just thinking the same thing about you," Jin replied, stepping backwards. As soon as Jack stepped within range of the panel, it sprang up quickly, ejecting him off of the roof and causing him to scream as he fell into the darkness below. "Alright, now for—" He turned to where Omi was… at least, where he was supposed to be. "Where'd he go?"

To answer his question, the round-headed monk descended from the air with a battle cry and a kick. At the last moment, Jin blocked it with his arm and pushed Omi a short distance away. They both charged at each other, throwing another barrage of strikes at each other, both doing their best to dodge. Omi ended up stepping back a little, unknowingly triggering another trap. One of the smaller castles fired a boulder at the roof, with a perfect trajectory to hit both fighters.

After blocking yet another kick, Omi noticed the boulder approaching from behind Jin and screamed in panic. "Goose!" he exclaimed, getting as low to the ground as possible. The cargo-clad boy only looked down in confusion at his opponent.

"I think the lil' fella means duck!" he heard a voice shout.

"Duck?" Ohhhh, duck. Wait… He turned around to see the incoming flying boulder, his eyes widening. "Well, I'll be da— "The white-shirted boy was slammed by the boulder as it kept flying, narrowly missing Omi's head.

"Ooooh…" the other three monks let out, flinching at watching Jin get intimately acquainted with the boulder, which was now traveling downward into the endless void.

"That's gonna leave a mark worse than when my cousin Jimmy first tried to shoe a horse," Clay said.

"Sounds painful," Raimundo added, pretty much stating the obvious. With Jin out of bounds, the showdown had finally reached its conclusion. The surrounding castles had broken apart and sunk back into the ground, Ueno castle shrank back to its normal size (if you could call it that…), and all of the trees were back to normal as well. Omi, with three Wu in his hand and one around his waist, was met with congratulations and cheers from his friends.

"Well, that kinda sucks," they heard a voice say, turning around to see that it was Jin, remarkably unscathed. "Oh well, congrats on winning I guess; however, don't forget we still have to finish our fight."

After what seemed like forever, Jack fell from a nearby tree, but quickly got up. "What's with the goody-goody act? In case you forgot, you and I are supposed to be evil partners Jin!" the boy genius exclaimed, dusting himself off.

"Yeah, yeah, evil partners, whatever," he replied dismissively, waving it off while walking towards a bush.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it," he retorted, digging through the bush and pulling out—

"The Fancy Feet? How did you get those? Better yet, why didn't you use _those_ in the showdown, you could've won!"

"In order: I grabbed them when you weren't looking and hid them as soon as we got here, and because there was no need to," he answered, sliding his feet into them. "You'll see me again at the lair, Jack. And you…" He spun around to face the Xiaolin Warriors, cracking his knuckles. "We'll be seeing each other real soon, monks. **Fancy Feet!**" he shouted, taking off at breakneck speed, leaving dust in his wake.

"What the— hey, wait up!" Jack exclaimed, flying after him with his helipack.

The four warriors only stared in bewilderment and disbelief. "…I'm not gonna even try and comprehend how odd that was," their leader said as Dojo slithered out from his usual hiding spot.

* * *

_Skies, close to the temple_

"How ya holdin' up there, little partner?" Clay asked.

"I am most pleased after my victory today," Omi replied, "but also most curious."

"If it's about that Jin dude, don't think about it too much," Raimundo said. "Anybody who willingly teams up with Spicer has to be some kinda odd, right?"

"Agreed. But he does not seem so… evil."

"Omi, neither did Vlad or Clay's sister and look what happened with them."

"Hey! Jessie may not be the fastest horse in the barn, but she's still doin' her best to change!"

"Aaaanyway, it's not that we don't believe you Omi," Kimiko started, "it's just hard to tell that he's not evil. Especially since he pretty much thrashed us without any effort…"

"Come on kids, you're worrying over nothing," Dojo chimed. "The little guy already beat him in a showdown, so we probably won't be seeing that guy for a while." After a bit of time, Dojo landed at the entrance to the temple, diminishing in size. "Now then, how's about that oolong—" The miniature dragon looked forward, then screamed and jumped up to Clay's shoulder, slithering up to and under his hat.

"Ooo-kaaay, I'll bite. What's eating him?" Raimundo asked, eyeing Clay's quivering hat.

"Whatever it is, he sounded more scared than a rattlesnake in a hawk's nest," the cowboy commented.

"Guys, look!" Kimiko exclaimed, pointing ahead.

* * *

_A little bit earlier…_

Master Fung had been expecting company for some time now, and was now sitting across from said company at a small table, a teapot and two teacups set.

"Are you sure it's me you're looking for?" the visitor asked. He was only asked to bring a couple of changes of clothes to stay for a bit, but behind him sat a large duffle bag, small knapsack and a large sack filled with who-knows what. "The only reason I came here was to check out the place. I didn't expect to have to move."

"It is perfectly fine to be surprised at what I have told you," the elderly master replied. "From what I have heard, you have excellent technique as well."

"I'm not too sure… They're just some fancy moves my last master taught me. Besides, I don't think I'd exactly qualify as 'Dragon' material."

Master Fung merely smiled at this. "You sound like my dragons-in-training, young man. I can assure you that you will be trained well here. It will be challenging, but also most rewarding."

"Sounds like fun," the young man said.

"Is something troubling you?"

"No no, not at all, just a minor issue," he replied quickly, picking up his cup of tea and sipping a bit of it. "The tea is good," he commented, the elder monk raising an eyebrow in response.

* * *

_Sooooome time later… (present)_

"Jin!" Omi exclaimed as the monks came to a stop several feet away from the table, prepared to fight. "Step away from Master Fung at once, or prepare to taste the humiliation of defeat… again!"

Master Fund shot a glance in the boy's direction. "Minor issue?"

"Yeeeeah, I probably should've given them some kinda warning… whoops," he replied.

"Young monks, despite what events may have taken place so far," he began, pausing to look in Jin's direction again, who could only laugh nervously, "he is not your enemy."

"Master Fung, we mean you no disrespect, but he has already attempted to take several Shen Gong Wu," Omi stated. "I am most uncertain of his trustworthiness."

"Well, funny you should mention that." The tan-skinned boy reached behind him and picked up his largest sack, tossing it to his right and landing in front of the monks. They opened the sack and gasped in awe.

"Hey, these are all of the Shen Gong Wu that Jack stole from us a few days ago, even the Kikan Gauntlets from earlier!" Kimiko voiced, then realization hit her as she exchanged looks with her fellow teammates. "Wait a minute…" All four of them turned their gazes back at the sly young teen, who was snickering a bit. He stopped when he felt everyone's glares directed towards him, even Master Fung.

"Aww come on, every do-gooder and villain with internet access knows about Jack's persistent attempts of stealing Wu from the Xiaolin Temple," he explained. "So as a greeting of sorts, I decided to take them all back... well, except for one, but that's in good hands."

* * *

Right about now, Jack Spicer looked more like a frustrated boy genius rather than evil. He screamed in frustration as he checked every nook and cranny for his pilfered loot.

"Not here!" he exclaimed, opening a cabinet. "Not here!" The space under his workstation was empty as well. "They're all gone!" he shouted to no one in particular, flipping over another table. "This is the third time this month I've been double crossed by an evildoer! When I get my hands on that Jin, I swear I'm gonna kick his—"

"Jaaa-aaack," a small voice sang. "Why are you messing up your lab and screaming like a girl?"

"Ugh, leave me alone Megan. Can't you see I'm having an evil tantrum here?!"

"Why are you such a meanie, you never play with me!" she complained, then shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well, at least somebody else came by and gave me some company earlier. That's why you can't find any of your toys!" She stuck her tongue out at the self-proclaimed Dark Prince of Evil.

Jack's eyes widened after hearing, spinning around to face his little terror he called his cousin. "You let Jin in here?" he asked, then a vein grew on his forehead as his head momentarily grew larger. "You gave him all my Shen Gong Wu?!"

"He let me keep one so I can play with you when you got back," she replied, showing him the spiked ruby she had hidden behind her back.

"Give that back, it's not a toy!" He tried to reach and grab it, but…

"Ruby of Ramses!" She stopped her older cousin in place, who was now glowing with a red hue. "Now we're gonna play 'Simon Says', and Simon says to touch the ceiling!"

"What? But I can't touch the—" He was cut off as soon as Megan swung the glowing ruby upwards, screaming on his way up before slamming into the ceiling.

"Jack," the petite young girl scolded, "Simon didn't say scream like a little sissy!"

"I am _not_ a sissy!" he retorted, but was directed towards the floor, yet again causing him to scream in fear before impacting.

"Simon didn't say talk either! Now we have to start all over again!"

This went on for some unknown stretch of time, the evil boy genius being tossed around mercilessly as he screamed like… well, a sissy. It was gonna take him practically forever to fix all of the robots and shelves he crashed into…

* * *

"Now that I think about it, that probably wasn't such a good idea. Poor Jack," Jin mused, almost feeling sorry for the guy.

Keyword: almost.

"That fella's about as sneaky as a runaway turkey the day before Thanksgiving," Clay said above a whisper, his other three comrades nodding in agreement.

"As I have stated to you earlier, the Heylin side has not stopped growing stronger," their Master announced. "However, neither have we. My young dragons-in-training, this will be the new edition to your team: Jin Okiro, the Xiaolin Dragon of Lightning." The monks could only look on with a mix of amazement and confusion.

* * *

_An evil lair_

"So, it would seem that the monks have recruited a new ally," a sinister voice said, gazing at a globe/eyeball/something view of the Temple. "This may prove quite useful in the future, if not quite dangerous."

"Spying on the monks again?" a female voice questioned, stepping out of the shadows. "Honestly Chase, I'm sure you have much more evil things you could be doing."

"Let me guess…" he replied, smirking before asking his question. "Doing things such as indulging your... Shen Gong Wu fetish?"

"Giggity!" Wait a second, who was that?

"Wha—you- how dare...!"

"Tell me Wuya," Chase spoke, "how much would you enjoy it if I gave you a little of your power back?"

She was a bit taken aback at this, to say the least. "You must be joking. For what reason would you even bother to do such a thing?"

"Firstly, I do not joke," the dark warrior replied, the contradictive statement earning him a glare from Wuya. "Secondly, I have my reasons." He created a green fireball in his hand, approaching the fifteen hundred year old witch. "_Evil_ reasons..."

* * *

**What does the mastermind Chase Young have planned for the Xiaolin monks? Can Jin prove his worth as the new dragon-in-training? Will Jack Spicer somehow get better at Simon Says? The plot develops further in the next episode!**

**Review please! And seriously, no flames.**


End file.
